Modern Ikotan
General information Modern Ikotan, or Iekotanria Ceyen, is a language spoken by the Ik people of Eastern Nretya. It is a worn down version of the complicated Ancient Ikotan, where most of the Modern Ikotan letters come from. However, there are some letter borrowings from Nadarian script. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet As you can see from the tables above, vowels have some variety, and there are no bilabial or labio-dental consonants. The Modern Ikotan Alphabet is: a e i o u y r l n h k s z g d t j c. In the International Phonetic Alphabet (IPA), the Modern Ikotan alphabet is this:' 'ä ɛ i o u j ɾ l n h k s z g d̪ t̪ ʤ ʧ Phonotactics There is an average amount of consonant clusters allowed in each syllable, these are: n, h, k, z, g, d, and t with either an r, l, or y before or after it, depending on where it is in the syllable. You can also put s in front of any of those clusters or in front of a single letter. The phonological restraints look like this: (s)©(L)V(L)©, L being either r, l, y, or i, and C being any other consonant. Grammar Modern Ikotan grammar is most like Indo-European languages, including conjugation by person and number, base ten, and stress rule. However, the sentence order is not found in any Indo-European languages. Basic Grammar There are no articles or adpositions. The sentence order is VSO. Adverbs must match tense when applied to a verb. Basically this means you need to add a tense prefix, using the prefixes used for verbs. The past tense prefix is de- and the future tense prefix is lo-. There aren't plural forms in Modern Ikotan; if a noun's number is specified, just treat the number itself as an adjective i.e. the three in "three apples" is treated as an adjective, and native speakers of Modern Ikotan will say "apple three", or "cere ce", because there are no plural forms of nouns. Modern Ikotan has a general stress rule with no exceptions. Always stress the second-to-last syllable of each word. Examples: CE-re, i-e-ko-TAN-ria, ke-NE-ri. Conjugation There are four pronouns, ni, nos, lis, and gis. Definitions are given below. Verbs are conjugated according to these four pronouns. There are three verb types, two with a subtype not much different from the original. The main types are -el, -en, and -et. The two subtypes are -an and -it. In the following tables, verb forms and conjugation are shown. In order from left to right, the top row is the ni and nos forms, and the bottom row is the lis and gis forms. Vocabulary Nouns, Numbers and Pronouns Ni. Pronoun. I in English. Nos. Pronoun. We in English. Lis. Pronoun. You (any number) in English. Gis. Pronoun. He, she, it, or they in English. Tlakye. Noun. Valley in English. Ohince. Noun. Province/State in English. Rilas. Noun. Sister in English. Nolse. Noun. Brother in English. Nes. Number. Zero in English. Ke. Number. One in English. Ze. Number. Two in English. Ce. Number. Three in English. Ge. Number. Four in English. Inik. Number. Five in English. Urdare. Noun. Potato in English. Cere. Noun. Apple in English. Kede. Noun. Life in English. Lito. Noun. Water in English. Kalilito. Noun. Ice in English. Tensusto. Noun. Thinker in English. Ingidi. Noun. English in English. Gusetro. Noun. Snail in English. Dent. Noun. Direction in English. Klarot. Noun. Creator in English. Jote. Noun. Journal in English. Ralek. Noun. Word in English. Anaras. Noun. Sunrise in English. Oneries. Noun. Sunset in English. Ragte. Noun. Earth in English. Soragte. Noun. Stone in English. Otliragte. Noun. Peninsula in English. Slegol. Noun. Fire in English. Dute. Noun. Dust in English. Sledute. Noun. Ash/Smoke in English. Nardute. Noun. Sand in English. Arka. Noun. Salt in English. Hende. Noun. Man(adult male) in English. Nojir. Noun. Woman in English. Zonyo. Noun. Man(human being) in English. Lilnyo. Noun. Child in English. Example text "Sald dedanes las nos nosa kede die nosa Klarot, alio deles karit las raolnyo nos acea dago." "Our lives are given to us by our Creator, and we must spread that message to everyone." Category:Languages